1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle grip of a trunk, and particularly to a handle grip of a trunk with a button, wherein the stomach portion of the seat unit has no seam and when it is held, the seam of the seat unit and the upper cover unit is at a top of the handle grip. Therefore, the manufacturing process and mold cost can be reduced greatly.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional handle grip of a trunk with button has seams at the stomach portion of the handle grip, as shown in FIG. 5. The handle grip is formed by a seat unit 1, an upper cover unit 2, and a button 3. The volume of the seat unit is approximately equal to that of the upper cover unit 2. After assembled, the seat unit 1 and the upper cover unit 2 are combined at the stomach portion 14 of the handle grip.
In above prior art, as the handle grip is held by the hand, the hand will touch the seam 4. Therefore, the seat unit 1 and the upper cover unit 2 must have preferred precision. Otherwise, an error occurs as the seam 4 is assembled so as to be formed with tip edges and deteriorate the holding sense. To have preferred precision of the seat unit 1 and the upper cover unit 2, the cost of the mold must be increased greatly, and it is difficult to be manufactured.
Moreover, In above prior art, even it has a preferred precision, since the volume of the seat unit 1 is approximately equal to that of the upper cover unit 2, and therefore, a twisting force generates as the handle grip is held by hand. Thus, an error still generates in the seam of the seat unit 1 and the upper cover unit 2. Therefore, the structure is weakened.